Forever and Always
by RandomGirl200
Summary: I just stared at her limp body whilst I clutched her cold, unmoving hand. I had once heard if you loved something, let it go, and if it comes back to you it's yours. If it doesn't, it never truly belonged to you. I love her with all my heart, yet she won't return into my life once more… because she's gone. It seems that she was never really meant to be mine. / A Peddie one shot.


**Hey people! (:**

**Yeah, I was feeling depressed when I wrote this and decided to let my emotions out through this fanfic. Not very well, though, but you know... D:**

**This isn't that well written... but you know... I try :P**

**Anyway, here's a little Peddie one shot... yeah, I'm proud of this summary for a change! :D**

**Enjoy! I don't own HOA.**

"You need to say goodbye now," the doctor informs gravely, sending me into suffering a silent shock whilst I listened painfully to the collection of cries and whimpers floating throughout all of us.

Goodbye?

I had never even thought about saying goodbye to her...

"She can't be gone!" Joy sobs, flailing her arms to get out of Mick's iron grip. My heart went out to her immediately after seeing the state she was in - I felt her pain.

The cold, hard, unbearable pain that had suddenly came crashing down upon us all.

"I'm sorry," was all the doctor said, his expression changing from one of sadness to worry. "I'm afraid we have to take Miss. Williamson off of life support now."

"No!" I suddenly shrieked, standing abruptly from my chair, knocking it to the floor. All of my housemates' eyes were on me, but I didn't care that I was the main attraction. A gut wrenching, twisted cry escaped my lips as tears blurred my vision, the lump in my throat blocking anymore screams to leave my mouth. "She isn't gone! I know she isn't!" The hot, fresh drops slid down my face as my lower lip trembled, threatening to make me go into a full out hysterical tantrum.

The doctor seemed to have clenched his jaw in annoyance. "Like I said, I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do." After he had said this, I felt terrible. I wasn't there for her when she got into the accident. A mixture of emotions surged through my veins as I thought about what I had hoped. That some miracle would magically appear and heal Patricia's drastic head wound.

I'm not living in a fairytale.

"Can I see her first?" Jerome spoke up hoarsely, and my tear-filled eyes focused on him. He had silent tears cascading down his oddly pale face as he stared expectantly at me, as if waiting for approval.

"Go ahead," was my weak reply, attempting to swallow the lump in my throat as I did so. Jerome was so close to Patricia. It made me feel uncomfortable about their friendship, as if he'd somehow steal her heart. Take her away from me.

Jerome didn't take her from me.

Fate did.

Jerome came out five minutes later, his whole body shaking as he stifled his quiet sobs. Everybody else went in afterwards to say farewell, each one coming out in a worse state than when they had entered.

"Eddie," Joy whispered, my eyes meeting hers. "It's your turn." Her eyes flickered with small flames of agony, as if secretly telling me not to say goodbye to her. If I did, it'd break me even more.

"Okay," I replied quietly, walking hesitantly over to the door and resting my hand on the smooth handle. I bit my lip as I pressed down on the door handle, slowly sliding the door open and taking in the sight before me.

"Yacker," the nickname had escaped from my lips automatically as I rushed over and immediately sat down in a chair. Patricia was hooked up to multiple machines and monitors, which made me feel even worse and even a pang of guilt. It shouldn't be her in the hospital bed. My eyelids fluttered closed, unable to stop the tears leaking out of them.

Never again would I lay my eyes upon her beautiful, intoxicating smile that could always make me feel ten times better.

Never would my eyes meet her dazzling green orbs that I always seemed to get lost in.

Never will her infectious, cheerful laugh fill my ears.

Never shall her soothing arms wrap around my middle when I'm in need of comfort or a shoulder to cry on.

Never will I feel her warm, tender lips on mine, successfully sending a million sparks throughout my body.

Never will I be graced with her presence.

"I can't believe your gone," I choked out, my eyes fluttering open and more tears fell as I did so. "Please don't leave me." I know that she has no choice of what happened. I somehow feel as though it was my fault she got into that drastic car crash, even though I was back at Anubis. She had gone to visit Piper and her parents, and when she was coming home in a taxi... I gulped. blinking rapidly as I tried not to think about it. I had visioned Patricia in the back of a taxi, her clothes caked with blood, cuts across her face and shards of glass all over her lap. I shuddered horribly.

"I love you," I whispered, staring at her closed eyes, knowing that they won't open for the last time. "Forever and always, I will love you."

I had finally but painfully accepted the fact.

The love of my life was gone.

It hit me like a million daggers, all thickly coated with a long lasting poison.

"Goodbye, Patricia," I wailed, blinking away the tears and wiping the rest of them with my sleeve.

My eyes were now focused on her limp body as I reached over and took her cold, unmoving hand in mine.

I had once heard if you loved something, let it go, and if it comes back to you it's yours. If it doesn't it never truly belonged to you. I love her with all my heart, yet she won't return into my life once more… because she's gone.

Then, after remembering that quote, triple the amount of tears slipped out.

It seems that she was never really meant to be mine.

**The end!**

**Yeah, I know, rubbish... not my best work, but writing sad fics aren't my strong point. I tried, though, that's what matters ;D**

**I hoped you liked it! I had been wanting to do a Peddie one shot for a while, and I hoped this was good.**

**Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read said one shot. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! (:**

**~Random.**


End file.
